Sarasaland Gossip
Welcome to the Sarasaland Gossip plaza! Here you will find the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. The information below may be unofficial and lack a sufficient, concrete source of evidence, so please be aware that material you read on this Sarasaland Gossip page may not be 100% credible. Gossip Below you will find many miscellaneous topics regarding Daisy, with gossip and theories tossed around. Feel free to debate about the gossip in the comment section below! Rosalina Rivalry It is long believed that Princess Daisy has a rivalry with Rosalina. Since the creation of Rosalina, a lot of fans have the feeling that not only Daisy, but the fan's voices themselves have been neglected and unheard, while Nintendo selectively hears "Rosalina = Money. Put Rosalina in everything. Rosalina comes first!". Rosalina appears absurdly everywhere such as Super Smash Bros. , Mario & Luigi Puzzles & Dragons, Mario LINE Stickers, and even a mini toy-Rosalina in Mario & Friends amiibo challenge, while Daisy is still majorly absent in the games listed above and more. Many people think that Rosalina took Daisy's place, which can be directly seen in the initial video footage for the Mario Kart 8 Direct, where, during a segment, the video highlighted some character combinations, and while Peach got some spotlight, Daisy was not mentioned. Instead, the video showed off Rosalina, riding in the Sports Bike which was decorated with clear references to Daisy. Additionally, in one of the first trailer videos of Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Nintendo focused on a match between Daisy and Rosalina. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy and Rosalina are the only characters from team Mario to be playable in Rhythmic Gymnastics: Hoop (And Mario, who is playable in all events). As it stands now, however, this remains gossip as no concrete evidence suggests a feud directly between the two. Perhaps if another Fortune Street game is made, we will find out if tension between the two girls truly exists. Daisy's clone? Before the integration of the new Daisy in Mario Party 4 (2002), a character was introduced in 1999 in Mario Golf. Her name: Azalea. This woman has little known history, but something is really hitting when we see her: her appearance is EXACTLY the same as the Daisy's one: the hair colour and structure, her eyes, her nose, her favorite colours, her voice... More her too is named after a flower! Daisy appeared after her (in 2000) still in her old style. We could strongly bet that Azalea has been the model to recreate Daisy. The little known history currently known is from Camelot's Japanese site, which states stated that Azalea was Princess Daisy's sister. Source Daisy was planned to be a main character in Super Mario 3D World It was speculated that Daisy had been originally planned as the 5th character in Super Mario 3D World, as evidence of a Daisy icon that dated back before Super Mario 3D World's release date, pictured: This theory is most likely proven false, as other characters such as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and even Wario have similar styled icons, as shown in the Nintendo Badge Arcade 3DS. In addition, the logo for the game has the word "MARIO" in 5 different colours: Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Mario clearly represents the M, Luigi the A, Toad the I, and Peach the O. It appears that this could be a sign Daisy was intended to be playable and represent the R early on, but was scrapped ultimately and the Yellow R was kept to match the yellow "3D World", which matches Cat Mario's fur. Daisy is going to be a main Super Mario character http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/138030649868/in-1989-mario-went-portable-and-took-the-game-boy This highlight of Super Mario Land from Nintendo has lead to speculation about whether Nintendo plans to bring back Super Mario Land to a new game or something else. More they seem to insist on the fact that Daisy could be highlighted in the future. Additionnaly to that, an other image prooves that Daisy is in the mind of Nintendo's developpers (the problem is that she is ONLY in their mind). It comes from the Character page of the encyclopedia of Super Mario released for the 30th anniversary of Mario.(so it seems official) We easily see Daisy whereas, for example, the heavily popular Donkey Kong or Waluigi aren't there. But it could only be too a reference to every characters created for a Super Mario, in that case it wouldn't mean a lot for Daisy's future unfortunately. The creator of Princess Daisy Many people believe that Gunpei Yokoi is the creator of Daisy since he was the producer of Super Mario Land and the manager of Research & Development 1 (R&D1). This has never been specifically proven true, however. Yokoi has never been credited to be the creator of Daisy or any other character. In fact, nobody was credited to be the creator of Daisy, which means that it's a mystery who actually created/designed her. Also, her Mario Party 4 design was a drastic change from her older tan design from the mid 2000's. Wiggler and Daisy Wiggler has a flower on its head and is shown to throw tantrums when things do not go his way (as shown in Mario Kart 7). This is similar to Daisy's action from Mario Golf: World Tour, when Daisy scores poorly and throws a mini-anger tantrum. Similar colours, affinity for flowers, and anger issues could all just be a coincidence... or is it more than that? Waluigi and Daisy This has never been proved, but Waluigi could have a crush on Daisy, however Daisy would still hate him. That's why Waluigi and Luigi are ennemies and it could explain the strong rivality between them. New evidence suggests that Daisy acknowledges Waluigi's crush on her (from Fortune Street): "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, Waluigi? I bet you would! C'mon, let's trade shops!" but Daisy does not like him and think his crush on her is nasty "Why did I have to stop here? Not only is it overpriced, it’s run by Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" Piantas and Daisy Piantas are a creature characteristic of their giant triangular bodies with wide hips and a palm-tree - like structure on top of their head. First appearing in Super Mario Sunshine, these friendly denizens of Delfino Plaza have been shown to be on good terms with Mario. While Daisy has not officially met with any Piantas in particular, it appears one female Pianta is a big fan of Daisy. In Mario Kart 8, on the course Super Bell Subway, a female pianta stands in front of the Coconut Cafe. The female pianta appears to have brown hair separated into two bangs (similar to Daisy's hairstyle), with a yellow flower on top of her head. Furthermore, she wears an orange dress, which has two separated pieces, similar to Daisy's dress containing two separated orange pieces mid-waist. The pianta's body colour is green, which is a common third colour for Daisy, often seen in Daisy's jewelry. Whether or not the pianta is a huge Daisy fan, or simply was born that way is unclear, however the similarities are striking. Hi, I'm Daisy! This sentence has reached meme levels of recognition. Initially yelled by Daisy in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! when the player switches to her as a racer, the phrase has since been repeated on endless loops on YouTube, where many folks either get irritated or find it amusing. Regardless, in a positive light, this phrase can be seen as a very critical point in Daisy's development as Nintendo's wish (or quite possibly Deanna Mustard's goal) to differentiate Peach and Daisy, by clarifying what her name is and who she is. An alternative fan theory behind this is how in the game Super Mario Land, when Mario finishes a boss level he often meets an enemy which looks like Daisy, before transforming into its true self. Maybe Daisy wants to prove that she is the true Daisy (and not just a generic enemy) while saying this sentence. An interview with Deana Mustard with a question pertaining to why she spoke this infamous line ("Hi I'm Daisy") would shed light to an otherwise unsolvable question. Daisy's Kingdom is Wealthier than Peach's This is a very incorporated theory as the clues are numerous throughout many games. The video (right) explains everything. In addition to this video, there is some proof behind it too, through a line of conversation between Peach and Daisy in Fortune Street * To Peach: "Oh, Peach! What a charming little store. Are all shops in the Mushroom Kingdom this...economical?" Heavily implying that Daisy is richer than Peach. Platinum Orange Daisy Since Gold Mario, Silver Luigi, and Pink Gold Peach exist, it appears the Mushroom Kingdom humans each have a metallic alternate form. Based on Mario Kart Wii, where Mario, Luigi, and Peach all received baby versions of them, and both Baby Peach and Baby Daisy become playable at the same time, can we possibly see a Platinum Orange Daisy (and maybe even Silver Luigi) playable in the next console Mario Kart? Maybe the next Mario Baseball game will include the metal variants. Only time will tell! Daisy Themed Wii Remote There are themed wii remotes for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and even Bowser and Toad, but none for Daisy. It appears that Daisy will never get one, as the support for the Wii U has almost entirely ceased, and Nintendo is working on the NX, which does not show any signs to be compatible with Wii remotes as of yet. Nintendo even said that it's not the next version of the Wii or Wii U, but something unique and different, so it would be unlikely that new wii remotes will appear. Feminist Daisy may be a feminist and support female representation, as shown through Fortune Street, where if Daisy is about to lose to Peach, instead of throwing a tantrum, she states: * To Peach: "I'm lovin' the girl power, Peach! Win this one for the ladies!" Furthermore, Daisy participates in typical female activities, even though she is a tomboy at heart: * To Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! After we swap shops, let's go get our nails done! Hee hee!" Daisy is self-aware of her exclusion from Games It appears Daisy is aware that she was not in the game Super Mario Galaxy * "I've always wanted to travel through space! This is gonna be the best game ever!" (Starship Mario) Or Super Mario Bros. * "Whoa! I've heard a lot of wild stories about this place. This is going to be a blast!" (Super Mario Bros.) (Which would later be fixed through her experiencing it in Super Mario Maker) 'Is Rosetta's creation from Disney was influenced by Daisy?' Rosetta is the fairy of the gardens in the Disney universe. What is hitting is that her too has a ressemblance with our princess. First she's named too after a flower (ROSE-tta), she's the fairy of the gardens. Physically, her haircut is ginger and has the same structure as Daisy's one, she has green eyes. Excepted the red dress, a lot of facts could make us believing that Daisy could be a bit involved... Princess ORANGE is a Tea? Long believed to be a soda due to the presence of carbonation fizzing out from the bottles in Sweet Sweet Canyon, Princess ORANGE seems to be a mysterious type of drink, due to conflicting reports. While Tea is not normally stored in green bottles, in the DLC course Super Bell Subway,a shop is featured before the starting line. The shop serves primarily coffee and tea, however some soda (or energy drinks) featured from the red soda machine are visible on the counter, presumably as complimentary drinks not made at the store. From an advertisement stacked against the bottles on the counter rests a flyer for Princess ORANGE. It is interesting that no green bottles of Princess ORANGE are visible on this counter, however, suggesting that either all commercial bottles of Princess ORANGE sold out, the piantas at the store make Princess ORANGE by hand, or that there are Princess ORANGE bottles out of sight (such as behind the counter). However, if Princess ORANGE is so heavily advertised, why would they be placed out of site? It's more likely the piantas make ''the Princess ORANGE drink, suggesting it is either a coffee or a tea. 'NintendoLand' Almost nothing in common with the game, NintendoLand is a park like Disneyland for example which could exist in the future (2020). They would develop first two or three main themes such as The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon and of course Super Mario. Mario would be instead of Mickey Mouse, Peach, instead of Cinderella and Daisy... instead of Daisy Duck? We can strongly bet that Daisy will be referenced through articles, attraction(s) or both in what could become a more popular park than Disneyland! >>> http://www.mirrordaily.com/nintendo-will-bring-nintendoland/27903/ '''Moo Moo Meadows is very close to Daisy Hills' *Below is a theory connecting the two courses of Moo Moo Meadows and Daisy Hills to be neighbouring locations, just one hill-side away from one another. To fully understand this theory, a brief history is provided below, providing suggestive evidence inbetween.*'' ''Mario Kart 7 introduced a unique course for Daisy like never before. A seemingly far off location from any prior Mario Kart course with an exotic Netherlands-esque flair, Daisy Hills was full to the brim with flowers on top of luscious green hills. A lake bordering a small village''' with windmills was''' featured on the course, and a cloudy sky with snow-topped mountains could be seen in the background. Daisy was the staff ghost for this course in Time Trial mode. ① On the note of Time Trial mode, each Mario Kart game featured staff ghosts assigned to each course in the game. Often, at least every single character on the game’s roster would be “assigned” to at least one course. Often, the characters assigned to courses relate to each other in some way (as an example, Daisy is the staff ghost for Daisy Circuit), but sometimes it seems characters are “randomly assigned” to courses, since no tracks in the game specifically relate to them (as an example, Baby Daisy was assigned as the staff ghost for Moo Moo Meadows in Mario Kart Wii). Mario Kart Wii had 26 playable characters and 32 courses. Daisy, for example, was the staff ghost for Daisy Circuit and Coconut Mall. As mentioned earlier, Baby Daisy seemed to have been randomly assigned to Moo Moo Meadows. At the time''' of Mario Kart Wii,' Moo Moo Meadows seemed to have little to '''no affiliation' to Daisy nor Baby Daisy. Sometimes, characters are simply randomly assigned a course to be a staff ghost as, as shown in Mario Kart 7, where Honey Queen was the staff ghost of Coconut Mall (which returns in Mario Kart 7), perhaps showing that Daisy’s previous “association” to Coconut Mall in Mario Kart Wii was not necessarily intentional, but more likely randomly assigned. Staff ghosts across the three games for characters and courses in question can be found in table ②. Mario Kart 8 would bring back the course Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii. This time, however, the course received a major overhaul in terms of design. Newly added features to the background, windmill colours, ramps, and the fence enclosing the course were all changed in comparison to its original appearance in Mario Kart Wii. In detail, the new windmills in Mario Kart 8 now have coloured panels, alternating between orange and yellow, instead of their previous monotone gray colour. The top of the windmill tower would feature a turquoise colour, as opposed to its previous red top. Additionally, the ramps have changed from a unique blue colouration to a wooden brown with yellow arrows style. While there may be other courses that have similar wooden ramps, the simple fact that Moo Moo Meadows had a unique blue coloured ramp and changed it to Moo Moo Meadows’ specific wooden ramp with yellow arrows is alarming. The ramps featured in Mario Kart 7’s Daisy Hills show the same style! ③ Additional changes to the Moo Moo Meadows in Mario Kart 8 include newly added water to the background of the track, where water was absent in the Mario Kart Wii version. Furthermore, the fence surrounding the entire track in Mario Kart Wii featured vertical sections of wood. However, both Daisy Hills and Mario Kart 8 featured a different fence with two thin horizontal slims of wood surrounded at either end by a thin vertical slim creating a rectangular shape in a repeating pattern. ④ While Mario Kart Wii’s blue sky and green grass looks more like Daisy Hill’s blue sky and green grass, Mario Kart 8 most likely went for more realistic grass and sky textures (a key characteristic across all courses of'' Mario Kart 8''). Originally, Moo Moo Meadows did not feature any logs on the floor. After Mario Kart 7’s ''Daisy Hills was released, however, the new Moo Moo Meadows ''did ''have '''logs '''on the floor ④. Lastly, and perhaps most importantly, the '''background' of Moo Moo Meadows now features a small set of houses in the far off distance, along with snow-top hills. Moo Moo Meadows had simple green, curvy hills. This new Moo Moo Meadows clearly has snow on top and more defined peaks, similar to how Daisy Hills had snow peaked mountains. The village that can be seen in the distance has a lot of red housed rooftops, similar to the red rooftops featured in Daisy Hill’s village. ④ While both versions of Moo Moo Meadows had cows, it’s worth mentioning Daisy Hills featured Goats, where a connection can be made in the sense that all three courses in question feature farm animals. All details combined, it appears likely that Daisy Hills and Moo Moo Meadows are very close to each other, especially if Daisy Hills can theoretically be that set of buildings seen off in the short distance from Moo Moo Meadows ! ⑤ Could this explain why Daisy was chosen as Moo Moo Meadow’s Staff Ghosts? Because it is so close to Daisy Hills? Going back to staff ghosts, as table ② mentions, Princess Daisy is now the staff ghost for this course, while Baby Daisy was assigned as the staff ghost for 3DS Music Park (most likely randomly, as Rosalina was the previous staff ghost for Music Park in Mario Kart 7 – Rosalina made sense to be staff ghost of Music Park since the background depicted Music Park in the middle of a galaxy. So, Baby Daisy being assigned as the staff ghost to Music Park in Mario Kart 8 is most likely similar to the Honey Queen Coconut Mall scenario mentioned previously). The change in staff ghost for Moo Moo Meadows'' from Baby Daisy to Daisy was most likely not a coincidence. (One could argue that, if Daisy were to have received any one course to be staff ghost of in ''Mario Kart 8, Sweet Sweet Canyon would have been the best option – seeing as the track features a giant cake with Daisy’s crown on top of it amongst many other Daisy references. Instead, Baby Peach was featured as Sweet Sweet Canyon’s staff ghost, possibly showing Daisy’s connection to Moo Moo Meadows is a greater connection than Daisy to Sweet Sweet Canyon, and Daisy has a pretty strong connection to Sweet Sweet Canyon). METHODS OF TRANSPORTATION So it is possible that Moo Moo Meadows and Daisy Hills are close to each other. However, both locations seem closed off by a wooden fence. How would racers get taken to Moo Moo Meadows or Daisy Hills? In Daisy Hills, some warp pipes are shown just before the glider section. As well known in the history of Mario, once entered in, Warp Pipes can warp an individual to a short distance apart – in this case in Mario Kart 7 connect to Moo Moo Meadows. Precedence for warp piping in the Mario Kart franchise could be witnessed in Mario Kart Double Dash, where on courses such as Peach Beach, entering a warp pipe warped a racer to another part of the same track, a short distance ahead. On the topic of the other course in question, if one looks closely in the background, a path can be seen on Moo Moo Meadows, leading to the village houses, suggesting there is a path to reach the theoretical village of Daisy Hills. ⑥ In conclusion, I theorize that the Moo Moo Meadows of Mario Kart Wii ''had no connection to Daisy nor Baby Daisy, and Baby Daisy was randomly assigned as its staff ghost. The creators of ''Mario Kart 8 most likely looked back at their previous work, and saw Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7. Someone on the development team potentially saw this as an opportunity to relate the two together, possibly seeing the small pre-existing connections before Mario Kart 8 (The two tracks had windmills, farm-animals, and similar staff ghosts). This theory would explain the reasoning behind having Daisy featured as the staff ghost for Mario Kart 8’s Moo Moo Meadows. See also * Rumour Patrol * Fan-made Games Category:Navigation Category:Sarasaland Category:Games Category:Fan-made Content